


Skating

by MoonlightBrunette



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 18:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17105918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightBrunette/pseuds/MoonlightBrunette
Summary: This is my exchange fic for Tea - Alistair daydreaming about ice skating with Lyna. I hope I did them justice, and I hope you like it!





	Skating

“Alistair, skate with me!”

He watched Lyna glide effortlessly across the ice, her natural grace allowing her to pick up the nuances of skating almost immediately. While Alistair was no slouch, he wasn’t used to balancing on something so thin. He looked back to the ice, where Lyna was waiting. She waved again, motioning with her hand for him to join her. The smile on her face was bright, and it caught him off guard in that moment, the surge of love he felt toward her. He slowly made his way to where she held an outstretched hand, before wrapping her in a warm embrace.

“It’s much easier to skate next to each other,” she quipped, ducking under his arm.

He caught her hand in his, and together they skated large circles on the frozen river. Alistair only fell once, and she handled it with all her usual wit and charm, until he pulled her down on top of him. They laid there on the icy river surface, laughing and sharing a few chaste kisses before helping each other up. He brushed the hair from her face, kissing the tip of her nose and making her laugh.

“Let’s go warm up with some cocoa,” she grabbed his hand and led him off the slick surface. They exchanged their skates for regular boots and headed away from the river, walking hand-in-hand up to the warm building situated nearby. He helped Lyna peel off her outer layers, now damp with snow, and she helped him do the same. She started to spread everything near the fire to dry while he procured them each a steaming mug of hot cocoa. They settled down near the fire together, sipping their drinks and enjoying each other’s company.

“I’m glad you’re here,” Lyna sighed contentedly.

“Me too,” Alistair replied, dropping a kiss onto the top of her head.

“I’m sorry?”

The bann’s voice cut rudely through Alistair’s train of thought. He looked up to see the faces of several people looking at him as though he was crazy, which wasn’t a new experience per say, but in truth it _had_ been a while since the last time.

Arl Eamon cleared his throat, which brought everyone’s attention back to him. “As I was saying…”

Alistair leaned back in his chair and gazed at the snow gathering on the windowsill, placing his hand gently over Lyna's tattoo. He watched as the flakes drifted past, and wondered how difficult it could be, truly, to get her to meet him in Nevarra for Satinalia.


End file.
